Alone with my hot neighbor
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Sorry for the titles... this story is what I have made a long time ago and completely forgets about it... One shot for Killua X FemGon (Yinyang pair) OOC and AU


"Argh! How could this happen!

Gon Freecs was currently trying to calm herself down but failed when the situation is truly clear. She had hoped that she was wrong but sadly she wasn't.

"Just where did I put my damn keys!?" Gon hissed and continued to search her bag but she can't find her keys.

Gon stood in front of her room door in the apartment, still trying to find her keys to open the door inside her place but she can't find it and it has already been 30 minutes from her searching. Just then a thought just hit her, hard.

"Augh! Damn it, I left it inside. Ukh!" Gon slaps her forehead and curse, not knowing how did she able to forget her keys? How can she go inside then? It is already night time and she didn't have a lot of money right now so she can't eat outside. She truly is hungry and angry at the same time so when she gives a kick towards her door, the door next to her has opened.

"Geez, are you trying to cause disturbance for everyone here?"

Gon turned and grimaced, seeing her neighbor, Killua Zaoldyeck. He is known as the most handsome , the hottest, the sexiest man throughout the world since he is a truly famous model, although for Gon, he is just a playboy since it's true that Killua had been dated many times and he always the one who ended the relationship that is never last longer than a month.

Gon rolled her eyes "I'm truly apologized, my dear neighbor. I'm not going to cause any disturbance again".

Killua narrowed his eyes before rolled them " Yeah,right" He mumbled then get back inside but frowned when he sees from the corner of his eyes that Gon doesn't go inside of her place.

"Wait" Killua goes outside and see her narrowed her eyes at him so he does the same and ask "You're not going inside?"

Gon flinch a bit in which Killua caught before saying "You go in first then I will go inside"

Killua raised his eyebrows "Really? I caught you making a very loud noise outside for few minutes and since you are still here, could it be? You are stuck outside since you can't go inside?"

Gon jumped a bit causing Killua to smirk "Oh, so I was right" He grins now, seeing Gon's panic state.

"D-Don't be stupid! O-of course-not" Gon stutters and say it in a high pitched voice causing Killua to laugh while she curse inside her head mainly about Killua.

"So that's why~, forgetting your keys then?" He teased her whose face is already red as a tomato.

"N-None of your business!" Gon yelled and glare at Killua, who is grinning now.

"Oh, really? And here I am being generous and about to allow you to stay in my place for tonight" Killua said causing Gon to raise her eyebrows.

"Pardon?" Gon can't believe her ears. Killua's trying to help? She might need to go to ear doctor next time to check on her ears.

"I said that I'm about to allowing you to stay here, in my place for tonight" Killua said while putting his hand on his hip.

Gon knew that whenever Killua offers something, he must have expected to receive something so she asks "What do you want in exchange for me to stay?" She said in a low and threatening voice.

Killua gives a low while raising his eyebrows "Minds think alike eh? Nothing big, I guess in exchange for you to stay, I do expect you to do the house chores in my place"

Gon goes silent, does she really have to accept his offer? It would be like making a deal with a devil but as her thoughts goes further, she knows that she doesn't have enough money to stay in the hotel and even buy a dinner.

"You know, you are truly wasting my time. When I walk inside my place, the offer is gone" Killua said before turned and about to goes inside.

"Fine!" Killua halted "I'll do your house chores in exchange for me to stay" Killua smiled when he heard that, he opens the door.

"After you" Killua said in a gentleman manner.

Gon scoffed "Yeah, right" she goes inside, followed by Killua who is smirking right now.

When they are at living room, she faces Killua who is now sitting comfortably on the couch.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" Gon asked.

"Make me coffee" Killua said while taking the newspaper and read it.

"Fine" Gon looks around and see the kitchen. She looks for the coffee powder before making the coffee for her so-called-savior.

After finishing it, she brings the coffee to Killua.

"Here" She hands it without any emotions.

Killua take it slowly before took a sip then he drinks it.

"Hmm, not bad. Who knows that you are good at making coffee" Killua said.

Gon just blankly stood there and ask again.

"Anything you want me to do again?" She asked.

"Hmm, make me a dinner. I haven't eat yet" Killua said before goes back to read the newspaper.

That statement made Gon remembers that she even hasn't had dinner yet.

And her stomach answers that.

"Pfft! Hahahahha! What kind of sound is that? Hahahhaha!" Killua just laughed while clutching to his stomach.

Gon turned red, truly and deeply feel embarrassed about it.

`Among everyone, why it has to be Killua who heard it?' She thought while cursing Killua who is now curling like a ball, trying to control his laughter.

"I can't believe it, this sure is been a long time since I have been laughed this much" Killua said while gasping for breath, still laughing a bit.

Gon frowned but try to keep her temper in check since it would be bad if she snapped and she would get kicked out by Killua while she had nowhere else to go.

"Well, like I said I'm feeling generous today. So I let you to cook dinner for you as well, you can cook whatever you want with whatever ingredients you find in the refrigerator. Feel free to take whatever you want to cook with" Killua said while waving his hand when he says feel free.

Gon narrowed her eyes again "Does this means I have to do more than just house chores?"

Killua smiled in mischievous way "I'll think about it. Just cook the dinner first" He said.

Gon, who had no other choice just look and see what ingredient she could use for cooking. While chopping the food, she imagined of chopping Killua with it. For her, cooking does relieve her stress.

Gon goes to the living room to call for Killua that dinner has finished but surprised that he is not there.

"What the-, he ask for dinner and now he is not here!?" Gon asked herself, truly irritated.

"Oh? Dinner is served already?"

"Yeah, where have you be- wha-" Gon turned to the source of the voice then gasp and went wide eyed seeing Killua who is now half naked with a boxer and wet as well. He had towel on his shoulder and he currently uses another towel to dry his hair. Gon who has recovered, immediately look at other direction and blushed deep red.

Killua smirk "Oh? Have you gone shy? All of a sudden seeing my hot and sexy, wet body?'

Gon yelled while her eyes are squeezed shut "Are you kidding me!? No!"

Killua went chuckle for a bit before continued "Oh? Then why are you not looking at me then? If you are not looking at me, then I'll take it that I have a bull's eye."

"I am so not-" Gon turn her head to see Killua for a split second before she goes looking down "not shy at all because of that"

"That's a weak argument since you are really not looking at all, you even close your eyes" Killua said with a smirk, completely teasing her.

Gon open her eyes while look in front of her "I'm not- KYAAAAA!" She screams then jumps when she sees Killua is truly close at her right now. She immediately took a lot of steps backwards.

"Ahahahahahahaha! If this is going to be your reaction, I think I will eat dinner like this" Killua laughed, completely satisfied.

Gon yelled immediately "put on some clothes, dammit!"

"You do realize that you are in my place, not yours right?" Killua said.

Gon went paled, realizing that she might have upset Killua to the point where she might get kicked out.

"But whatever" He scoffed a bit "I will dry myself first and get dressed. You better not start eating without me". Killua left, leaving Gon who breathe a huge sigh of relief.

Moments later, Killua who has finally dry and dressed had arrived in the dining room, joining Gon who is really waiting for him, despite her rumbling stomach.

"Pfft. You really let your stomach protesting instead of your mouth" Killua let a chuckle and stopped seeing Gon's pouted.

"Whatever" She said in a low and depress tune.

"Alright, alright. Let's eat." Killua said.

The food has gone cold but it is still good. Killua had to admit that Gon sure is a good cook,

"Whoa, aren't you going to choke yourself by eating really quickly?" Killua said and right on cue, Gon coughed a few times before taking a glass of water, earning an I-told-you look from Killua.

Gon , who had recover from her choking, just resume eating, as if nothing has happened causing Killua to smirk while laughing inside his mind.

After eating, Killua told Gon to make sure to wash the dishes in which Gon can only nod.

After finish washing the dishes, Killua ask Gon to wash his clothes that made Gon got irritated but thankful there is a washing machine in Killua's place.

After that, Killua ask Gon to sweep the floor on his room while Killua just lay on the bed, watching her.

After sweeping the floor, Killua had ask her to give him a massage on his back which made Gon wants to complain that she only do house chores but know that disobeying Killua would be bad so she just do it.

"Well, not bad. Just add more pressure for the back" Killua said.

"Fine" She answer short and do what Killua just ask her, earning a pleased moan from him.

After finishing that, Gon felt really exhausted, she does hope that Killua stopped giving her orders.

"Well, you really have worked hard, but now I want something" Killua said, smiling innocently seeing Gon's tired face.

Gon groaned but still manages to ask "What is it?"

Killua smirks "I want a dessert"

Gon raised her eyebrows "Dessert? What dessert? Cake? Ice cream? Fruits?" Gon said, naming all kind of dessert she knows.

All of a sudden, Killua grab her wrist causing her to get caught off guard.

"You! You would make a nice dessert" Killua said while licking his lips at the same time.

Gon went wide eyed before Killua manages to pull her into a heated kiss. Gon tries to struggle but found out she can't since she does think it felt good and nice. She melted into the kiss in which Killua smirks.

He broke the kiss and pushes her to the bed looking at her who is still breathless and dazed causing Killua to kiss and bites her neck softly, leaving marks while fondling her breast through her clothes.

Gon softly moans, it was truly good but she knows that Killua is a playboy and thought that he is just going to have a one night stand with her. She knows that she have to end this soon before it's too late and she would regrets it but it just seems that her body doesn't listen to her. She shiver when feeling his breath tingling her skin, she is truly melted under his touch. It does feels like she is truly powerless now.

Killua just continued to have his way with her, to the point he started to undress her until she is only in her bra and underwear then begin to kissing her back in a passionate kiss. Gon started to get dizzy from the pleasure while Killua started to undress as well until he is now only with his boxer.

Gon moans more as she felt his muscles. This time, she looked at him with lustful half-lidded eyes earning a smirk form Killua who had looked at her with a lust in his eyes as well. He started to take her bra and under wear off as well, easily while Gon is just breathlessly lying on the bed, still lost in the pleasure Killua had gave her, to the point that she had given herself to him.

"You have a hot body, you could be a model yourself" Killua said with a lust filled voice as he looked at her naked figure before catching her again in a most intense kisses he could give, deep and dominating while Gon could only let herself to be consumed by it. Her eyes had just fallen closed, moaning loudly into the kiss.

Killua pulled apart and started to fondle her right breast while at the same time, giving a butterfly kisses close to her jaw causing her to moan lightly. Killua proceed in licking her right nipple and sucking it before goes to lick and suck her left nipple making it hard as well.

"You truly are unexpected" He mumbled softly while trailing the kisses all around her body before she goes to coat his fingers and insert one in her shaved pussy causing Gon to gasp and arch her back suddenly before slowly it turns into a moan as Killua inserts more fingers and fasten the pace.

Feeling that she had wet enough, he begin to peel of his boxer, revealing his manhood that is already hard. He began to position himself and almost immediately, he thrust all the way inside of her in one quick movement, making Gon to cry out in pain for it is her first time and she began to grabbing on Killua's shoulders and tremble causing Killua to wait for a while until she had adjusted.

After few moments later when he felt hat Gon moved her hips, he started in a slow pace for a moment before it replaced with a fast pace causing Gon to moan and cries out in pleasure. Killua began to claim her lips again while fucking her. Few moments later, they are finally reaching out their release, panting and dazed in afterglow. After they have recovered, Killua started another round which keeps both of them going for 7 rounds until Gon had passed out.

The moment she wakes up, she is not truly surprised to see that Killua has gone. She knows that this would happen so she is prepared for it.

But it's still hurts.

Anyway, Gon had never heard of Killua again for few days after that. She knows that it is just one night stand, just like what Killua always do with all of those women's he ever dated. Right now she is back from her work, late at night as usual, when she had arrives and opens her apartment door, the door on next to her is opened as well.

"Hey, you're back."

She turned and sees Killua who smiled in seeing her, however she just blankly stood there, not knowing what to say.

"I see that you are not locked out this time" He said with a chuckle in which Gon just nodded.

Gon was about to go inside of her place, she would if it is not because of Killua's hand blocking her from entering her place.

"Oi, how come you are not saying anything?" Killua asked, irritation is shown on his face.

Gon just blankly looks at him before says "Hi and can I go back inside my place now?"

Killua narrowed his eyes before cornered her and kiss her causing Gon to get wide eyed and again, consumed by it. He broke it to see Gon who is dazed now while his hand is now shuffling inside his pocket and took out something.

"Sorry for not saying anything. I want to watch you wake up at that time but I have a photo shoot that I have to do and whenever I had finished my schedule, it seems you are not at home so you had no idea how happy I am when I heard a sound next door and it's you"

Gon, who is slightly recovered, shakes her head immediately. `Gon, this guy is just using you. Just fight him! Don't get fooled by him again'

Killua smiled "Here" He takes her hand and gives that something he took from his pocket to her. Gon look at the object on her hand, a bit puzzled.

`A key? This is not mine. Why is he giving it to me?'

"That key is mine, I duplicated it. Don't lose it" Killua said causing Gon to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Wh- Why?" Gon asked in which makes Killua smirk.

"Why? Because you are the only one who can go inside my place, freely" Killua whispers softly in her ear with a lust-filled voice causing Gon to shiver with excitement.

"But-" Killua kissed Gon again as if to silence her and not to ask anymore question about it.

"Well, you are not locked out but how about spending another night at my place? My schedule is free today and it sure is rare" Killua said while Gon is stares back at him, surprised.

Killua gives a small smile before kissing her forehead and gone back to his place. "Think about it and just come in whenever you want. You have the keys after all" Killua smirks then goes inside, closing and locking the door leaving Gon who is now stares at the key.

She thinks about his personality. His good and bad things for a while before she goes to lock her apartment door and goes to Killua place and opens it with the keys Killua had just given to her. It opens and she goes inside then she sees Killua who is stood in front of her as if waiting for her and looks at her with a smirk that she always thought it was annoying.

"Glad that you could make it" Killua said, still smirking.

Gon rolled her eyes "You're totally knew I would come"

Killua's smirk widened "Why? Whatever you mean with that?" He says, trying to put his best innocent tone.

Gon gives a sigh before continued " Geez, you already decorate the dining room and even preparing two glasses with an expensive champagne."

Killua chuckle a bit "Actually I prepared this few days ago on the day you are having a night here until now."

Gon raised her eyebrows "Why so?"

Killua shrugged "Who knows, c'mon I'll get some cakes, you just wait here" Killua said and leaves.

Gon look at the direction in which Killua just leaves before looking back on the key to Killua's place. She smiled for a moment.

` Looks like I won't be back to my place so often'


End file.
